my journey
by lilymegpoid
Summary: hanji telah dimakan titan namun itu bukan akhir segalanya namun awal dari kehidupan yang baru di luar dinding tentunya
1. Chapter 1

Ekspedisi berakhir kegagalan .hanji berada di antara gigi salah satu bola matanya pecah dan ia kehilangan salah satu lengannya. Itu di sebabkan karena rivaille kurang berkonsentrasi sehingga tak menyadari ada titan di belakangnya hanji mencoba melindungi kawannya .meski nyawa taruhanya

" rivaille aku tak membiarkanmu mati…" kata hanji dengan darah mengucur di mata dan bagian tengah tubuhnya

" bukan disini dan hari ini …." Itulah kata terakhir mayor sebelum seluruh tubuhnya di telan oleh titan tersebut

rivaille dengan geramnya ingin mencabik titan tersebut. Namun gasnya sudah habis. Dan kini tubuhnya di gendong seseorang yang tak lain adalah Erwin.

" kita mundur ini perintah" kata Erwin,jika Erwin sudah bilang "perintah" maka itu mutlak dilakukan

ingin rasanya kembali dan mengeluarkan hanji dari perut titan itu,walau sudah mati setidaknya ia ingin mengambil mayatnya,namun apa daya ia tak ingin lebih banyak pasukan pulang ke laranes. banyak yang tak menyangka kalau mayor maniak titan itu tewas dimakan titan. Mungkin banyak yang tak tahu sebenarnya mayor hanji bukan seorang maniak hanya sedang mempelajari titan dengan caranya sendiri

XoX **MY JOURNEY **XoX

Seorang gadis dengan tanpa busana tergeletak di tengah rumput . rambut dark brownya juga acak acakan. Ia bangit dari posisi awalnya dengan memproses apa yang terjadi. ia mendapatkan seluruh panca indranya .dihadapanya ada sebuah kota tanpa penghuni. Bangunanya reot tak terurus. Bahkan sudah ada yang hancur

" di mana aku?dan kenapa aku tak berpakaian?!" kata gadis itu langsung berlari ke salah satu rumah. Untuk mencari pakaian

sudah beberapa rumah ia masuki namun tak ada sehelaipun pakaian. Ia tak menyerah pada akhir nya ia masuk di sebuah rumah mewah. depan rumah itu di penuhi ilalang. Ia masuk ke rumah itu ,saat membuka pintu rumah ini sangat besar dengan perabot perabot mahal yang dimakan usia.

" seperti tak dihuni berabad abad" gumamnya

gadis itu naik ke lantai membuka satu persatu pintu ruangan. Namun tak di temukanya naik ke lantai 2 ia mendapati sebuah kamar yang sangat besar, ranjang yang besar di lengkapi kelambu .di depan ranjangi itu ada lemari pakaian. Iam membuka lemari itu dan syukurlah ada hanya 3 pakaian .ia memakai gaun sederhana berwarna kusam dan sedikit kotor. Di ruangan ini ada jendela besar dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah pintu menuju balkon..dengan sedikit ragu ia membuka pintu dilihatnya padang rumput yang luas dan gunung serta hutan di sebrang ingat ia harus mencuci pakainan tadi

jadi ia mengambil pakaian itu. Gadis itu membawa pakaiannya dengan keranjang buah yang ia temukan di di sungai ia mencuci pakaianya .gadis itu mengucek gaun itu di dalam air sungai. Ia melihat pantulan bayanganya di dalam sungai yang jernih. Namun sesaat kemudian ia melihat bayangan orang lain .ia menoleh ke belakang nampak seorang laki laki dengan rambut coklat berdiri di belakangnya.

" hei nona apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata pria itu

" mencuci pakaian" kata gadis itu polos

" aku tak pernah melihatmu disini,dari mana asalmu?" kata pria itu berjongkok di sebelahnya

"aku tak tahu lebih tepatnya tak ingat" kata gadis itu

" oh,kau ingat namamu?" kata pria itu dan nampaknya gadis itu berusaha mengingat namanya

" han…hanji" kata gadis itu

" belakangnya?" kata pria itu

"zo…zoe,hanji zoe " kata gadis itu

" kalau begitu hanji boleh ku pangil begitu" kata pria itu

" siapa namamu?" Tanya hanji

" namaku…" kata pria itu belum sempat meneruskan kata katanya .ia menarik gadis itu berlari sambil membawa pakaianya yang berdua masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu dan menutup pintunya

" apa yang…" kata hanji langsung di bekap tangan besar pria itu

" sssttt jangan berisik atau kita ketahuan" kata pria itu

" ketahuan apa?" kata hanji yang ikut berbisik

" itu" kata pria itu menunjuk sesosok monyet sangat besat berjalan di sebrang sungai. hentakan kakinya terdengar hingga rumah ini

" apa itu?" kata hanji

" itu titan beast,titan yang dapat mengendalikan titan,dia itu titan jahat" kata

"oh begitu" kata hanji

setelah titan itu pergi menjauh nampak bernafas lega

"oh iya namamu siapa?" Tanya hanji

" namaku Rafael,senamng berkenalan denganmu" katanya mengulurkan tangan

" aku juga" kata hanji yang menerima salam dari Rafael

" berapa lama kau tingal disini?" Tanya hani

" 30 tahun" kata Rafael

" lama sekali,berapa usiamu?" Tanya hanji

" 45 tahun" kata Rafael

" kau pasti ber berbohong" kata hanji tertawa

"aku tak berbohong nona" kata Rafael yang menciumi aroma tubuh hanjii

" dasar genit " hanji memukul Rafael dengan sendok kayu di dekatnya

" aku tak genit,aku hanya ingin memcium baumu seperti titan sama seperti ku" kata Rafael

" titan? Mana mungkin aku….." kata hanji

"bagamana jika ku potong tanganmu untuk membuktikanya" kata Rafael

" apa?! Kau gila" kata hanji berteriak tanpa babibu Rafael memotong jari kelingking tangan kiri hanji dan jari itu tumbuh kembali

" tuh kan" kata Rafael santai

" tidak mungkin?!:" kata hanji kaget

" setidaknya kau bisa bertahan hidup di luar sini" kata rafael


	2. Chapter 2

XoX** MY JOURNEY** XoX

Hanji mengelilingi rumah besar ini sementara Rafael katanya mau mengambil jebakan ikan di sungai. Ia melihat rumah ini memiliki banyak sekali ruangan. ia melihat satu persatu ruangan di rumah ini . dan ada satu ruangan yang menarik perhatianya. Di atas pintu itu tertulis kata " perpustakaan " dengan penasaran ia membuka kenop pintu .namun karena sudah tua kenopnya malah patah. Jadi ia mendorong pintu besar itu. Saat ruangan itu terbuka .ada puluhan buku terjejer rapi di rak. Dan ada juga yang jatuh ke tanah,ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kurangnya pencahayaan..jadi ia membuka setiap gorden jendela yang ada di ruangan itu.

" Siapapun pemilik rumah ini pasti dia orang kaya". Gumamnya

Saat ia mencoba membuka gorden terakhir. Gorden itu terjatuh dan menyebabkan debu berterbangan kemana mamembuatnya sampai terbatuk. Hanji membuka semua jendela untuk mengeluarkan debu di dalam ruangan itu. Tempat itu kini jauh lebih terang dibanding sebelumnya

Sementara itu saat Rafael pulang ke rumah gadis yang bersamanya kini tak ada di tempat .ia mencari di setiap ruangan namun tak ada satu ruangan yang belum ia cari yaitu perpustakaan dugaanya benar gadis sadang duduk dilantai membaca sebuah buku

" tak kusangka kau ada di sini" kata Rafael bersandar di kusen pintu

" eh coba lihat aku menemukan buku yang bagus" kata hanji bersemangat

" buku apa?" kata Rafael berjalan mendekati hanji dan duduk di sampingnya

" ini buku tentang ini ,bumi memiliki inti panas berbentuk cair terbuat dari batu batuan yang meleleh " kata hanji

" benarkah? Nati saja bacanya kita harus menyiapkan makan malam dulu" kata Rafael

" baiklah aku juga lapar" kata hanji

mereka menuju lantai satu. Tepatnya di ruang keluarga, disana ada perapian Rafael juga menyiapkan kayu untuk di di bakar .hanji tak enak jika semuanya di kerjakan Rafael sendiri

" apa yang bisa kubantu?" kata hanji

" tak apa apa,aku bisa mengerjakan sendiri" kata Rafael masih sibuk menata kayu bakar

" akan kubersihkan ikanya" kata hanji

" tak perlu di bersihkan" kata Rafael

" dari buku yang ku harus membersihkan bahan makanan dulu supaya terhindar dari penyakit" kata hanji

" oh begitu"

hanji langsung berangkat ke sungai untuk membersihkan ikanya . rafael dari kejauhan memandang pungung gadis sedikit iri karena gadis itu dapat membaca sedang dirinya tidak. Setelah berapa lama hanji pulang dengan ikan yang sudah ia bersihkan. Rafael menusuk ikan itu lalu di bakar di atas pun datang Rafael akhirnya memulai pembicaraan

" kau bisa membaca?" Tanya Rafael

" ya " kata hanji masih sibuk dengan bukunya

" siapa yang mengajarimu membaca?" kata Rafael

" aku tak ingat" kata hanji sedih

" kau tak ingat tentang masa lalumu?" kata Rafael membalikan ikan yang di bakar

" kenapa aku tak ingat" kata hanji

" jangan bersedih nanti juga pasti ingat .ikanya sudah matang" kata Rafael

ikan yang di buat Rafael sangat enak walau tak mengunakan bumbu .makan malam selesai. kembali meneruskan acara membacanya entah kenapa Rafael juga penasaran buku macam apa yang di baca gadis itu

" buku apasih itu?"

" ini buku tentang bumi yang ku ceritakan baca sama sama" kata hanji

" ehmmmm,aku tak bisa membaca" kata Rafael

" baiklah akan ku bacakan untukmu " kata hanji tersenyum

hanji membacakan buku itu dengan sangat bersemangat . dan tak jarang mereka berdebat tentang isi buku itu. Hanji terlalu bersemangat hingga tak sadar kalau Rafael tertidur. hanji mengambil tirai yang ada di ruang ini untuk menyelimuti Rafael agar tak kedinginan. bulan menerangi malam. Bintang bintang juga bersinar bak kilauan permata. Bulan juga terlihat lebih jelas. Kalau dibuku yang ia baca .ini dikatakan supermoon. Hanji tertawa pelan. Hewan bernama kunang kunang juga berkumpul di pingir sungai. Ia memperhatikan bulan permukaanya tak rata .ia penasaran sebesar apa bulan. di buku dikatakan bulan itu sangat jaraknya yang sangat jauh nampak kecil bila dilihat dari bumi

rasa kantuk menyerang hanji tertidur di dekat jendela .ia tertidur sambil memeluk bukunya.

Rafael terbangun dan di atas tubuhnya ada semacam selimut. Hari sudah subuh ia mengedarkan pandanganya . dilihatnya seorang gadis meringkuk sambil memeluk buku. Rafael mendekati tubuh gadis melihat kalau hanji tertidur dengan wajah polos. Ia mengendong gadis itu ala bridal tubuhnya di dekat perapian dan menyelimuti gadis itu dengan tirai. Rafael berjalan keluar untuk memasang jebakan ikan dan mencari sarapan tak jauh dari tempat ini ada tanaman angur yang sudah berbuah.

Sinar matahari membuat hanji terbangun .dihadapanya ada sepiring buah angur dan Rafael duduk di sebelahnya

" selamat pagi princess" katanya

" selamat pagi,jangan memangilku dengan sebutan yang aneh" kata hanji mencubit lengan Rafael

" hahaha. Makanlah" kata Rafael

" baiklah" kata hanji

XoXooooooooooooooXoX

Hope u like it

Thanks yang udah ngefav,nge follow dan yang yang review (^u^)


End file.
